The present invention is generally directed to the monitoring and/or controlling of termite activity in a selected area and, more particularly, to improved apparatus adapted to enable and enhance such monitoring and/or controlling.
Many well-known techniques have been developed for inducing termites to establish routes or networks from their foraging channels or tunnels to a monitoring station in order to confirm the occurrence of termite activity in a selected area, and thereafter to arrest further destruction by such insects by causing them to ingest certain types of pesticides, thereby controlling such termite activity. Examples of termite baiting devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,555,672 to Thorne et al. and 5,695,776 to Ballard et al. Thorne et al. disclose the use of a non-toxic bait material provided in the form of a chemical composition consisting of an agar mixture, decayed birch, uric acid and water, as well as the use of a delayed-action pesticide such as hydramethylnon. Ballard et al. disclose the use of wood treated with a slow-acting toxicant such as sulfluramid. Unlike the present invention disclosed hereinbelow, none of the presently-known techniques, of which the above-described references are representative, are believed to have adequately addressed structural solutions for attracting, monitoring and/or controlling termite activity while avoiding having to primarily depend on baiting compositions. In particular, while there appears to have been some acknowledgment of the fact that termites are attracted to certain types of surfaces, this line of inquiry has not been sufficiently explored in the development of termite monitoring and/or control. It is thus believed that there remains room for improvement in this area.
The present invention broadly results from the realization that structural paths such as grooves or channels, integrated with a housing for a termite monitoring and/or controlling station or similar device, can be utilized to attract termites to such monitoring and/or controlling station or device.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, a housing is provided for a station or device adapted for monitoring and/or controlling termites or other insects, and which is adapted to be situated in or on soil or sand. The housing contains a substance attractive for termite exploration and/or termite feeding, and comprises at least one wall and at least one surface, which surface defines at least one path attractive to termites. The housing can be adapted to receive a second insect monitoring and/or controlling device.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a termite monitoring and/or controlling apparatus comprises a wall having an axial length, which wall is adapted for substantially subterranean installation at a ground location. An attractive material suitable for promoting termite activity is disposed proximate to the wall. A structure is disposed at the wall having an elongate volume and defining a path attractive to termites.
The present invention also provides a method for monitoring and/or controlling termites. A locus to be monitored and/or controlled is determined, and a ground covering device is placed on the locus or on a portion thereof, thereby substantially lowering the temperature of the locus or the portion of the locus. A termiticidal composition can be introduced in or on the locus.
According to an additional aspect of the present invention, a termite monitoring and/or controlling apparatus comprises a subterranean portion, an above-ground portion, and means for attaching the above-ground portion to the subterranean portion. The subterranean portion includes a wall having a longitudinal axis, a first attractive material suitable for promoting termite activity disposed proximate to the wall, and a structure disposed at the wall having an elongate volume and defining a path attractive to termites. The above-ground portion includes an enclosure and a second attractive substance disposed in the enclosure.
According to an additional embodiment of the present invention, a termite monitoring and/or controlling apparatus comprises a housing, a first termite attractive material, and a second termite attractive material. The housing is adapted for subterranean installation at a ground location, and includes a wall disposed along a longitudinal axis of the housing. The wall includes a termite attractive channel, and the channel has a plurality of termite attractive apertures. The first termite attractive material is disposed within the housing adjacent to the apertures, and has an axial bore generally parallel with the longitudinal axis. The second termite attractive material is disposed within the axial bore.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a termite monitoring and/or controlling apparatus comprises a housing, a first termite attractive material, a lid, a second termite attractive material, a deflector member, and a third termite attractive material. The housing has a plurality of termite attractive channels, a partially closed end, and an open end opposing the partially closed end. The channels have a plurality of termite attractive apertures. The housing is adapted for subterranean installation at a ground location. The first termite attractive material has a centrally disposed bore, and is disposed within the housing adjacent to the apertures. The lid has a housing retaining hole and a plurality of termite attractive orifices. The lid is adapted for being positioned substantially flush with the ground location. The open end of the housing is supported by the housing retaining hole. The second termite attractive material is disposed within the lid adjacent to its termite attractive orifices. The deflector member has a platform, an elongate wedge downwardly extending perpendicular to the platform, a wedge slot provided within the elongate wedge, and a plurality of termite attractive grooves provided along the elongate wedge adjacent to the wedge slot. The platform is removably attached to the lid and is adapted for being positioned substantially flush with the ground location. The third termite attractive material is located within the wedge slot of the deflector member adjacent to the grooves.
According to yet another embodiment of the present invention, a termite monitoring and/or controlling apparatus comprises a housing, a first termite attractive material, a core, a second termite attractive material, a lid, a third termite attractive material, a deflector member, and a fourth termite attractive material. The housing has a plurality of termite attractive channels, a partially closed end, and an open end opposing the partially closed end. The channels have a plurality of termite attractive apertures. The housing is adapted for subterranean installation at a ground location. The first termite attractive material has a centrally disposed bore, and is disposed within the housing adjacent to the apertures. The core has a jacket, a partially opened end, and an open end. The jacket has a plurality of termite attractive slits, and is positioned within the centrally disposed bore of the first attractive material. The open end of the core rests against the partially closed end of the housing within the housing. The second termite attractive material is located within the core and is adjacent to the slits. The lid has a housing retaining hole therein, and a plurality of termite attractive orifices. The open end of the housing is supported by the housing retaining hole. The lid is adapted for being positioned substantially flush with the ground location. The third termite attractive material is disposed within the lid adjacent to the orifices. The deflector member has a platform, an elongate wedge downwardly extending from the platform, a wedge slot provided within the elongate wedge, and a plurality of termite attractive grooves provided along the elongate wedge adjacent to the wedge slot. The platform is removably attached to the lid, and is adapted for being positioned substantially flush with the ground location. The fourth termite attractive material is located within the wedge slot of the deflector member adjacent to the grooves.
According to still another embodiment of the present invention, a termite monitoring and/or controlling apparatus comprises a housing, a first termite attractive material, a second termite attractive material, a tray, and a third termite attractive material. The housing is adapted for subterranean installation at a ground location. The housing includes a wall disposed along a longitudinal axis of the housing. The wall includes a termite attractive channel. The channel includes a plurality of termite attractive apertures. The first termite attractive material is disposed within the housing adjacent to the apertures, and includes an axial bore generally parallel with the longitudinal axis. The second termite attractive material is disposed within the axial bore. The tray extends transversely with respect to the housing. The third termite attractive material is disposed adjacent to a surface of the tray.
According to a further embodiment of the present invention, a termite monitoring and/or controlling apparatus comprises a housing, a first termite attractive material, a second termite attractive material, an enclosure, and a third termite attractive material. The housing is adapted for subterranean installation at a ground location. The housing includes a wall disposed along a longitudinal axis of the housing. The wall includes a termite attractive channel. The channel includes a plurality of termite attractive apertures. The first termite attractive material is disposed within the housing adjacent to the apertures, and includes an axial bore generally parallel with the longitudinal axis. The second termite attractive material is disposed within the axial bore. The enclosure extends generally transversely with respect to the housing. The enclosure includes a tray, a tray cover, and a locking mechanism removably securing the tray cover to the tray. The third termite attractive material is disposed within the enclosure.
In one specific embodiment, the locking mechanism includes a cover locking tab formed in the tray, a tapered resilient vertical tab formed in the tray and disposed adjacent to the cover locking tab, and a locking tab receptacle formed in the tray cover and adapted for engagement with the cover locking tab.
According to an additional aspect of the present invention, a key device is provided, and is adapted for insertion into the locking tab receptacle and for engagement with the cover locking tab so as to assist in unlocking and thereby disengaging the tray cover of the enclosure from the tray.
According to any of the above-recited embodiments in which the second termite attractive material is disposed within the axial bore of the first termite attractive material, a further embodiment is provided in which the second termite attractive material is partitioned into a plurality of second termite attractive material subcomponents. Each subcomponent extends generally in parallel with the longitudinal axis of the housing and is spaced from the other subcomponents so as to create additional termite attractive surfaces.
In addition, an embodiment is provided in which a core is disposed within the axial bore of the first termite attractive material. The core includes a partitioning structure defining a plurality of axially oriented core subsections. Each second termite attractive material subcomponent is retained by the partitioning structure in a corresponding one of the core subsections.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a housing adapted for use in conjunction with a substance attractive to termite exploration, which housing can be employed to monitor termite activity and/or control termite destruction of nearby structures prone to termite infestation.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a housing that includes structures such as channels or grooves attractive to termite exploration.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a housing adapted to attract termite exploration and which can be installed in a subterranean environment.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a termite monitoring and/or controlling device for use in a subterranean environment, which is adapted to receive and cooperate with a second termite monitoring and/or controlling device adapted for use in an above-ground environment.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a termite monitoring and/or controlling device adapted to receive and cooperate with a termite deflecting structure.
Some of the objects of the invention having been stated hereinabove, other objects will become evident as the description proceeds when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings as best described hereinbelow.